


A Man's Best Friend

by Hdham55



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute Oliver, Original Character(s), Puppies, Puppy Love, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdham55/pseuds/Hdham55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Roy we're going to get in so much trouble when he finds out."<br/>"I know. But it's worth it, come on blondie, do something fun for once in your life."</p>
<p>Or Felicity gets team arrow a puppy and Oliver falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a few prompts with team arrow gets a dog or a cat or felicity gets team arrow a dog or a cat so i decided to write one. i really dont know where it came from, i took the idea and created it into this.

"Roy we're going to get in so much trouble when he finds out."  
"I know. But it's worth it, come on blondie, do something fun for once in your life."  
"But what are we going to do with it while I'm at work and you're at where ever you are during the day?"   
"I'll keep it during the day since I work at night and then we can keep it down in the foundry while we're all there."  
"I hope we get a boy. There's so many more awesome boy names than girl names. And I want it to have my last name. Smoak is better than Harper, no offense."   
"Fine. We're almost there."   
Felicity parked her mini in a spot and they walked inside. They heard all of the excited barks from the puppies. Felicity heard from a friend that this pet shop was selling puppies. She then went into detail about how the puppies were rescued from a kill shop and needed a good home and loving owners. Felicity knew right away she wanted one because she is lonely in her small town home. But then she remembered both of her demanding jobs. Then she remembered her partners and Roy was the first person who came into mind. After they convinced him to re-join the team, she knew she could get him to do this. Besides Team Arrow needed a mascot.   
They walked around the different pens set up for a little. Then she spotted one in particular, a black lab. He was all black except for a small white patch on his chest. His sad puppy eyes were looking right at her and she couldn't look away.  
It pained her to know that someone somewhere had the heart to kill this puppy. What kind of sick, twisted, jerk could do such a thing? They're puppies! Cute ones at that.   
"Roy."   
"I see him. Come here boy." Roy said and bent over the pen.   
The puppy came tumbling his way and Felicity let out a small 'aw' as he got back on his feet. She called someone over and they filled out the paperwork they needed too. Since they were rescued puppies and the people were desperate to sell them, she only paid one seventy five for him. She got puppy chow, two food bowls, two water bowls, some toys, a leash, puppy mats, and a deep green leather collar for him. They got back in the car and made their way back to Verdant.  
"How about…" Roy trailed off trying to think of the perfect name for their new friend.   
"Bruiser! I like Bruiser. He looks like a Bruiser." Felicity said glancing at them from the drivers side.   
"He does look like a Bruiser." Roy said.   
"Bruiser Thomas Smoak." Felicity smiled.   
"Thomas?"   
"Yeah. It flows doesn't it?" She smiled again not explaining where she really got the name from.   
"We're so dead." Roy groaned.   
"I'm so dead, you're a little harder to kill than I am."  
"But he won't be mad at you. He can't get mad at you." Roy pointed out.   
"Fine. I'll take all the blame. I'll tell him I used my loud voice to get you in the car."  
"Your loud voice?"  
"Lets hope I never actually have to use it on you." She said pulling into her usual spot at Verdant.   
She quickly put the collar and leash on Bruiser and they walked towards their destination. Bruiser stopped a few times to pee and Felicity encouraged him for it.   
Oliver was doing the salmon ladder when he heard them come in. Felicity had told him they were going to be late but didn't tell him why. He jumped down when he heard Roy's foot steps coming down. Then he heard Felicity's heels clicking away.   
When she came into view, he stopped. There was no way she was holding a small puppy in her hand. That was not a bag of dog supplies in Roy's hands. She was not late because she ran to get a puppy. He closed his eyes hoping he was just imagining this. However, when he opened them again, she was closer to him now and he could still see the puppy. Roy started setting up an area for him.  
"Felicity what are you doing?" Oliver finally asked.  
"Nothing. What are you doing?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"Listen okay. Rachel from the mail room was talking to me today when she dropped off your mail, and she told me that the pet store had these puppies," she held up Bruiser only inches from his face, "and she said that they were all in need of a good home because they were going to go to a kill shelter in Virginia but the lady selling them rescued him and fifteen of his siblings. I had to go and look at them. But you can never really go to a pet store and just look at the puppies. So I bought him. And I talked Roy into going with me with my loud voice so if you're going to be mad at anyone be mad at me. But I'm not taking him back so you better get used to him. Because look at that face!" She said hardly taking a breath, and holding the puppy closer to his face so Oliver could get a better look at him.   
By the end of her ramble, the corners of Oliver's mouth quirked up. His face showed amusement and the damn puppy was cute. He looked at Felicity, then back at the puppy. He noticed the collar then and pride filled him.   
"What his name?" He took the puppy from Felicity's hands.   
"Bruiser. Bruiser Thomas Smoak." She smiled.   
This time Oliver didn't stop the smile on his face. Bruiser was now apart of the team and he couldn't stop it. Felicity would go get a puppy and name him after his late best friend. There was no way he could tell her that she couldn't keep him now. Plus it was Felicity.   
"Thank you." He said, the pride he felt for his IT girl became more prominent in his eyes.   
"I thought you'd like it." Felicity smiled.   
"Like what?" Sara and Diggle came down the steps.   
"We got a puppy!" Felicity beamed at the two.   
Diggle shook his head but smiled. Leave it to Felicity, he thought.   
"Ollie, I thought you hated dogs?" Sara asked coming closer.  
"It's impossible to hate that face." Felicity took the puppy back from Oliver and showed him to Sara.   
"She's got a point. He's different." Oliver shrugged ignoring Diggle's knowing look.   
"Does the little fellow got a name?" Diggle asked.   
"Bruiser Thomas Smoak." Felicity said.   
Understanding crossed Dig's face immediately. Sara smiled at the puppy in Felicity's hands, understanding why Oliver liked the puppy so much. Not only does Bruiser bear Tommy's name, Felicity was the one who got it. And we all know Oliver can't say no to Felicity.  
Little did Felicity know, Oliver would fall in love with the puppy. While they were all talking and strategizing, Oliver would be playing with the puppy too. Felicity found herself staying even later at the foundry because Bruiser would be curled up on Oliver's lap while he was doing arrow maintenance.  
When Bruiser needed to go to the vet, Oliver offered to cover all expenses and even went with her. He asked the vet questions and told her some of his concerns with Bruiser. Afterwords, they went to a pet store and Oliver let Bruiser pick out as many toys as he wanted.   
When Felicity's landlord found out she had a puppy, she told Felicity it was either her or the dog. Not having the money to move at the moment, she asked her landlord to give her some time to find a new home for him. Oliver offered as soon as she told him what was going on. She happily gave him Bruiser knowing she'll still be able to see him. Even though he can't keep her company anymore.   
When Sara got fed up with sharing the small cot in the basement of Verdant, she told him it was either her or the dog. Needless to say, she now lives with her sister. She also broke off things with Oliver but they still remain friends and she's still part of the team.   
When Bruiser got a cold because of the dampness of sleeping in the foundry, Oliver bought a penthouse. Bruiser wouldn't have to worry about getting sick again. Plus he's happier in the house instead of the basement.   
When Bruiser was sleeping, Oliver thought about how he was lucky enough to have Bruiser. Which brought up how he actually got to have Bruiser. Which made him think of one person. Felicity. Without her, he wouldn't have Bruiser. She always knows exactly what he needs. She knows what buttons to push with him and she knows how to get her way. Oliver was lucky to have her as well.   
When Oliver grew the balls to ask Felicity out, He used Bruiser to do so. He wrote it on a post it note and stuck it to his collar. Oliver sent Bruiser over to where Felicity was on the computers and he placed his front paws on her lap. She pet him for some time before she spotted the note. Plucking it off of him, Oliver watched her eyes scan the paper. He saw her lips flick upwards as she reached for a post it of her own. She jotted something down, stuck it to his collar and sent Bruiser back towards Oliver. He smiled at her acceptance.   
Not wanting to leave Bruiser alone all night, he decided to do an outside date so he could bring Bruiser along. He set up a picnic in the park and made sure no one was going to interrupt them the entire night. He didn’t care how much money he had to spend to do so.   
When Oliver and Felicity got married, Bruiser was the ring bearer at their wedding. Diggle was the best man, but Bruiser was a close second. They all agreed that Oliver wasn't allowed to have Bruiser be his best man and Thea was happy to have Bruiser be the ring bearer, since she planned the wedding.   
Oliver has Felicity to thank for his best friend, but he also has Bruiser to thank for finally opening his eyes at the person who's been there the entire time.


End file.
